cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silkie
Silkie is one of the several thousand mutant moth larvae created by Killer Moth who later became the Teen Titans' official pet/mascot. Character history Silkie was created as Larva M3-19 by Killer Moth for use in an army of giant mutant moths to overthrow and dominate Jump City. However, Killer Moth had to set back certain parts of his plan when his spoiled daughter Kitten, angry about her recent abandonment by her boyfriend Fang, decided to blackmail Robin into becoming her date for her Junior Prom. The plan failed spectacularly, and upon the destruction of the moth control device by Robin, all the mutant moths reverted from adult into larva state. Taken by their cuteness, Beast Boy decided to keep one as a pet, but since the other Titans would not approve, he did so secretly. This went well until the Titans returned from a clash with Johnny Rancid to find Ops in shambles. Cornered, Beast Boy decided to confide in Starfire and entrusted the larva, whom he had named Silkie, into her care until the Titans' search for the culprit was completed. Starfire took an immediate affection to Silkie and agreed to take care of him, but in order to ease his hunger, she fed him Zorkaberries, a type of fruit from her home planet. The alien nature of the berries caused Silkie to grow to grotesque size almost instantly, and this, coupled with his tendency to eat anything which roused his appetite (which included the Tower's furnishings), made him a hazardous pet to keep. Starfire was forced to abandon Silkie on a deserted rock island, where he was promptly found by Killer Moth, mutated into adult state yet again, and used as a steed in the villain's attack against the Titans. Starfire was reluctant to harm her beloved Silkie, even though he was harming her friends, and she attempted to persuade him to return to her, as did Killer Moth. The stress in his confusion over two conflicting loyalties caused Silkie to burst, literally. But in fact he only shed his adult body, reverting back into a larva, and was retrieved by a jubilant Starfire, who managed to persuade Robin to accept him as a pet. Silkie has resided in the Titans Tower as the Titans' official pet and mascot ever since. Powers and abilities In both his larva and moth form, Silkie displays a bottomless appetite and can consume substances both edible and inedible to biological lifeforms, in the latter case including plastics and steel, in volumes far exceeding his size. As an adult moth, he also had the ability to fly, and as a gargantuan moth he could spit globs of a substance which consisted of saliva and zorkaberry residue. Appearances Since his introduction, Silkie has several cameo appearances in the series, mostly for comical purposes. *''Date with Destiny '' *''X'' *''Haunted'' *[[Can I Keep Him?|''Can I Keep Him?]] *The Lost Episode'' *''Episode 257-494'' *''The Quest'' *''The Prophecy'' *''Stranded'' *''Mother Mae-Eye'' *The End - Part 1 *The End - Part 3 *''For Real'' *''Calling All Titans'' *''Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo'' Teen Titans Go! *Issue #37, Winterlude, where he gets hold of Mumbo's hat and temporarily gains the ability to speak. *Issue #55, When There's Trouble..., where Silkie saves the Titans from Phobia by waking them. Trivia *In Season 3, Silkie appears in some episodes (as above) long before the events in which he was properly introduced, leading to a (albeit minor) plot hole for the season. Of course, Beast boy explained that he adopted Silkie soon after the events of Date with Destiny. Plus, these camoes were likely a way to show that the larvas were never completely disposed of. *A moth larva resembling Silkie made a cameo appearance in another WB series called Batman: The Brave and the Bold in the teaser for an episode called "The Last Patrol!" *In a short, he can swim. Category:Allies Category:New Series